Cat Blanc
" " is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on November 9, 2019 in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Un. Synopsis When Marinette makes a serious mistake, she has to face the consequences by fighting the last person she ever imagined would get akumatized. Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Cat Blanc (Cat Blanc alternative future only) * Bunnyx * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel (present) * Mylène Haprèle * Nathalie Sancoeur * Mr. Kubdel (flashback) * Chloé Bourgeois (alternative future) * Sabrina Raincomprix (alternative future) * Luka Couffaine (alternative future) * Ivan Bruel (alternative future) * Nadja Chamack (alternative future) * Tom Dupain (alternative future) * Sabine Cheng (alternative future) * Adrien's bodyguard (alternative future) Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Bunnyx, following "Timetagger". * This is the first time Marinette is shown with her hair down. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * Marinette, Nathalie, and Adrien's bodyguard witnesses Adrien transform into Cat Noir, making them the fourth, fifth, and sixth characters to know his identity after Master Fu, Plagg and Tikki. ** Nathalie informs Gabriel making him the seventh. ** This is the third time Marinette figured out Cat Noir's identity following "Oblivio" and "Desperada" but during both encounters she forgets about it. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * This is the first time Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on an akuma. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writting her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * This is the third time Marinette is targeted by an akuma, following "Zombizou" and "Chameleon". ** Like those episodes, the akuma was kept away from Marinette. *** Unlike them, this time the akuma wasn't driven away, but caught before it could reach her. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * This is the second time a person physically touches an akuma, following Lila Rossi in "Chameleon". ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writting her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * Cat Noir is the fourth superhero to be akumatized, following Queen Bee into Queen Wasp, Rena Rouge into Rena Rage, and Carapace into Shell Shock. ** This is the fifth time a Miraculous holder is akumatized, following the above four and Gabriel Agreste into the Collector in the episode of the same name. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * This is the first time someone besides Gabriel is in Agreste mansion's repository, and the first time Adrien sees Emilie in person after her disappearance. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writting her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * This is the second time Adrien irrationally uses his powers as Cat Noir out of anger, following "Santa Claws". ** It is the third time he has attempted to use his power on a living being, in this case Hawk Moth, following attempts on Ladybug in "Dark Cupid" and "Despair Bear". *** However, the first two times he was mind controlled into doing it this is the first time he did it on his own. ** This fact is erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. * Hawk Moth is shown to be able to call for his Cane from a far. * One of Cat Blanc's powers, Cataclysm Sphere, is based on Black Storm, one of the original powers for Cat Noir. * It's revealed Bunnyx knows Ladybug's, Cat Noir's and Hawk Moth's secret identities, even before the events of "Cat Blanc". * It's revealed that Ladybug, and possibly Cat Noir, are unaware that there's another Butterfly Miraculous holder supervillain in the future, proving she didn't hear Timetagger revealing that to Hawk Moth, back in "Timetagger" *The sentence that Ladybug pronounces when entering Bunnyx' portal is a sentence often said by people in the w:c:tardis:Doctor Who franchise when entering w:c:tardis:The Doctor's TARDIS for the first time. **The interior is also decorated like the first seven Doctors' Tardis. * The Rabbit Miraculous users don't only use the power of Burrow to travel through time but view points in time. * The moon's appearence after Cat Blanc's attack on it resembles the Death Star from Star Wars. * It seems when a Cat Miraculous user is angry the power of Cataclysm increases. * The mistake that Marinette made in this episode was that when she became Ladybug, she came to deliver the beret to Adrien, and signed her name on it. Then Adrien saw Ladybug leave which led Adrien to find out her secret identity. Errors * Marinette's eyelashes disappear briefly during her conversation with Tikki. * When the akuma enters Cat Noir's bell, the butterfly-shaped light mask's activation sound can be heard when the scene jumps to Cat Noir's face, but the mask doesn't appear on his face nor Hawk Moth's. * When Adrien leaves his room, he is still wearing his gold medal, but when he encounters Marinette and the other girls, the medal is nowhere to be seen. * When Bunnyx watches Adrien's and Marinette's lives as a couple (in an alternative future), Adrien is shown to be still wearing the berbet that Marinette made him, despite presumably having passed days in this alternative future since Adrien and marinette started dating. de:Cat Blanc es:Cat Blanc pl:Chat Blanc fr:Chat Blanc ru:Белый Кот Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode